Cheats
by Shenanigans
Summary: R&R Fic, Rachel is dating Mark, and Ross is trying to come to terms with it, but does Mark have a secret to hide. Final Chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is my first fic ever, so we will see how it goes! This one takes place in season 3. Ross and Rachel have broken up, and Rachel is now dating Mark. She has been on several dates with Mark and things seem to be going well, but Mark may have something to hide. Meanwhile Ross is obviously still obsessed with the fact that they were on a break, and wants to get back together with Rachel.

Disclaimer: I do not own Friends, or any of the characters.

* * *

**Central Perk**

Pheobe, Monica, and Rachel sat on the sofa talking, and giggling like schoolgirls.

"So you and Mark seem to be hitting it off." Monica said with a smile as she sipped her coffee.

"Yeah, things are really going well. I mean he is sweet, sophisticated, intelligent..." Rachel replied with a dreamy look.

"Not too mention he's really cute." Pheobe interjected.

"Well there's that too!" They all laughed.

Chandler, Joey, and Ross all walked in carrying a basketball and dressed like they just came from the court. They sit down next to the girls. Ross went to sit next to Rachel, but the two look at each other for an icy moment, before Ross moves to the opposite side of the group.

"So...how was the game?" Monica asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Great! Yeah it was great... wait, did you mean our game?"

"Yes Chandler."

"Oh, well we never actually got to play, because there were these big super human looking guys on the court, and well, when they were finished we would've just looked ridiculous."

"So you pansies just left without playing?"

"Well, we passed the ball around on the street until we got here!" Joey said quickly.

"Ah, so you guys really are big pansies!" Pheobe said with a smile.

"Yeah. Pretty much." Ross and Chandler answered in agreement.

"So what are you ladies talking about?" Ross asked.

"Um, nothing really just girl gossip." Moncia responded a little too quickly.

Rachel and Ross exchanged a quick look before looking away.

"We were talking about how things are going with Mark." Rachel said exasperated.

Ross looked down at the floor.

"Yes but in a girly gossipy way!" Pheobe said trying to break the tension.

"You know what, it's fine, it's just fine!" Ross said refusing to look any of them in the eye.

"Good Ross! I'm glad that I have your permission, not that you went looking for my permission when you slept with the copy girl!" Rachel said refusing to look anywhere but Ross' eyes.

Ross stood up and stormed out of the coffee house. The rest of the gang looked at each other for a moment.

""It's good to see that you two have really moved beyond this." Chandler remarked, and received glares form everyone else in the room.

**City Street**

Ross moped down the street, a flurry of thoughts went flying through his head. He remembered being happy with Rachel, all the good times that they had spent together. His expression softened a little while he remembered what it was like to be loved by someone as wonderful as Rachel. His expression changed to a look of pain as the memories of what he did during their "break" came flooding back to him. He had hurt her badly and he knew it. What right did he have to be upset? Rachel was moving on with her life, and while he was certain that he would never be able to move on he shouldn't stand in her way.

He stopped dead in his tracks. That was it! He was no longer going to let anyone see how much it pained him to have Rachel seeing Mark. In fact he would do anything to make her happy, and maybe that meant stepping aside.

Ross began walking with a new sense of purpose. In a way he of course didn't really give up on getting back together with Rachel, but he was now able to see a way that he could work to make her happy even though he wasn't with her.

As Ross walked around the corner he saw the copy shop that Chloe worked at, and saw her in the window. He started to walk faster so as not to have to think about the mistakes that he made in the past, but he caught a glimpse of Chloe kissing someone. He couldn't help but look. It was then that he saw what he could have sworn was Mark kissing Chloe.

* * *

Ok, so that is chapter 1. I hope you all enjoyed it. I will try to update as soon as I can unless of course you all hated it, please review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Thanks to everyone who reviewed Chapter 1, looks like you guys are enjoying the story so I will continue writing. Here is Chapter 2, sorry I don't have more creative names for the chapters...maybe in the next story.

Ok, enjoy everybody!

**

* * *

Central Perk**

The gang was lost in conversation about some topic, Rachel wasn't sure what anymore. She was lost in her own thoughts.

How could she have been so cruel to Ross? She obviously hurt him just now, but didn't he deserve it? To feel what it is like when the one person in the whole world that you feel truly understands, and appreciates you is with someone else. At least she had the decency to wait until they were definitely finished.

_Finished_.

What a horrid word! Is that actually what their relationship had become? Could everything they had been through boil down to that one little definite word? Finished. She found herself repeating it over and over in her head. Was she admitting it, or trying to convince herself of it?

"What do you think Rach?" Monica's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Um...well...I think...what was the question again?"

"Haven't you been listening?"

"Yeah, I mean this is a real question here. Don't you think I make a better boyfriend than Joey would? Monica says me, and Pheobe says Joey, so you are the deciding vote." Chandler said.

"Come on! Chandler women want sex, and I mean I think we all know between the two of us who is better at that!" Joey boasted.

"Well Joey, while sex is good, women are looking for a little bit more than that in a relationship. You know, understanding, compassion, intelligence all of these things figure in as well." Rachel said trying to avoid the question.

"Oh, and what, you don't think I have all of those things?!" Joey replied hurt.

"Oh no sweetheart, I didn't mean it like that, I just meant don't sell yourself short thinking it is only about the sex, look at all of your talents. I mean you have so much more than just sex to offer." Rachel quickly replied hoping she hadn't hurt Joey's feelings.

"See, I told you Chandler, I win!" Joey said smugly! Chandler stared back at him in amazement.

"She didn't say you win." Chandler replied to Joey, he then looked back at the rest of the group. "She didn't say he won!"

"Ok, ok, fine! I have a way to finish this once and for all." Joey stopped, looked Rachel up and down, "How you doin'?"

Everyone giggled a little bit except for Chandler. Chandler jumped up and went over to Rachel's chair.

"Come on Rach no fancy lines or pressure techniques. Me or him? Pick me, pick me, pick me!" Chandler repeated over and over in a whiny as he hopped up and down on Rachel's chair.

Rachel jumped up, "Ok fine! Do you really want to know who makes a better boyfriend?"

"Yeah we do!" Joey and Chandler smile and bob their heads up and down.

Rachel smiled knowing the perfect way out was to say her current boyfriend Mark. No way anyone could argue with that, and then she didn't have to worry about hurting either Joey or Chandler's feelings.

_Mark._ "Ross."

As soon as the name left her lips she realized what she had said as they all stared in open-mouthed astonishment at her.

"Mark! I mean Mark!" She yelled out quickly before covering her mouth, but they all continued to look at her.

She sank back in her chair wishing she hadn't said that. Why had she said that? Surely it was because she had been thinking about Ross, and the little incident that had just happened. That had to be it, I mean she didn't really think that he made the better boyfriend, did she? No, she thought to herself, that was over and she was moving on. However, deep down inside how could she ever move on?

Chandler put his hand on her shoulder, and sat next to her on the arm of the chair.

"Honey are you ok? Do you want to talk about it?" Monica asked.

"Yeah I mean really? Mark and Ross weren't even in the competition." Joey said with a smile that was returned by looks from the rest of the group. "But I can see how this isn't the time to bring that up." He countered sheepishly.

**Copy Center**

Meanwhile Ross was still staring at Chloe and Mark. Did he really just see what he thought he saw? Could Mark being doing the exact same thing to Rachel that he did? Ross' mind was racing a mile a minute, should he go and confront Mark, or should he run right back to the coffee house and tell Rachel?

He was about to go and confront Mark when it dawned on him that if Mark knew, that Ross knew, then Mark could quickly come up with a lie or excuse, but if Ross told Rachel then she could just put him on the spot, and the little weasel wouldn't be able to get out of it.

Having made his decision Ross scrambled to get back to Central Perk.

**Central Perk**

Ross burst through the doors looking for Rachel. She and the rest of the group had obviously already left. Ross spotted Gunther, and ran over to him.

"Gunther, how long ago did Rachel leave?"

"Hmmm...let me think...how long ago did who leave again?"

"Rachel! Rachel, Gunther! How long ago did Rachel leave?"

"Oh yeah....I don't remember."

Ross sighed loudly as he ran back out the door.

"What did she ever see in him?" Gunther asked himself once Ross was out of ear shot.

**Street Outside Monica and Rachel's Apartment**

Ross came running around the corner just in time to see Mark and Rachel kissing outside the front door to the building. Ross had to double over slightly due to the intense cramps that he was feeling due to the exertion of running all over New York. He made a mental note that he really was going to have to get to the gym more often.

Ross tried to call out to them, but he was too out of breath to make any kind of audible sound. He took another deep breath and was about to try and yell again when a kid on a bike came flying around the corner and slammed into him, Ross hit the ground with a yelp.

"OUCH!" Ross cried out in pain.

"Sorry man, didn't see you there." The kid said, obviously un-phased before he got back up on the bike and rode off.

Ross struggled to his feet to see that Rachel and Mark were no longer there. He started to run after them but collapsed again in pain. He looked down at his knee where his pants had been torn away he could see a little trickle of blood

* * *

And there we have Chapter 2, hope you guys liked it. Please let meknow what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok guys here is Chapter 3. This one is a little longer than the other two, so I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks again for all the terrific reviews!

**

* * *

Monica and Rachel's Apartment**

****

Ross opened the door and hobbled into the apartment. His knee was still bleeding, and his clothes were dirty and ruffled from the fall.

"Hi." Ross said in a low dejected tone.

"Oh my God! What happened to you?" Monica squealed as she rushed over to her injured brother.

Chandler and Joey also raced over, each one supporting one of Ross' arms and helping him walk over to the chair in the living room.

"It was this kid on a ten-speed." Ross replied angrily.

"Did the bully steal your milk money again?" Chandler asked.

Ross glared back at him.

"Ok, see I should really learn how to turn that off." Chandler stated after helping Ross into the chair.

Monica disappeared into the bathroom for a moment, before returning with a first aid kit. She sat down in front of Ross, and began cleaning the cut on his knee.

"Could somebody get me a plastic trash bag?" Monica asked.

"Why? Are you going to throw his leg away?" Joey replied worried, while Monica glared back at him.

"No, I just want to set it down so he isn't bleeding on the carpet."

Joey went into the kitchen to retrieve the bag.

"So what happened?" Pheobe asked putting a hand on Ross' shoulder.

"Well, I was out walking blowing off some steam when I walked past the copy shop that Chloe works at."

"Oh Ross you didn't?!" Pheobe looked horrified for a moment.

"What? No! No, of course I didn't!" Ross shook his head vigorously. "I was just walking past when I looked inside and saw Mark, kissing Chloe."

Monica and Pheobe stared at Ross in surprise, while Joey and Chandler looked at each other.

"Man, are we like the only two guys she won't sleep with?" Chandler asked as Joey nodded in agreement.

"Ok, guys, not seeing the big picture here." Ross shot back at them disapprovingly.

"Sorry man."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Ross, honey, you know I love you, but are you sure that it was Mark, I mean you didn't just see Mark because you wanted to right?" Monica asked trying her best not to sound like she didn't believe her older brother, but it did sound a little ridiculous. Especially for Mark to be cheating with the exact same girl as Ross, what are the odds?

"Look I know what I saw ok! It was definitely Mark." Ross looked at the group waiting for them to accept this before continuing. "Once I was sure it was him I ran back to the coffee house looking for Rachel to tell her, but you guys had already left. So I ran back here, and that's when I saw her and Mark outside. I tried to get their attention but that was when the mini Lance Armstrong ran me down. When I was able to get up they were already gone, and I couldn't run after them because of my knee."

After Ross finished telling his story everyone sat in silence mulling the situation over.

"Well, you have to go find them and tell Rachel. I mean there's no other option." Monica said definitively.

"Your right, you are absolutely right." Ross began to stand up, but crumpled back to the chair in pain. "Just give me a minute."

"Ross this is crazy. You are in no shape to go wandering the city looking for them, I mean we don't even know where they went, and there's like..." Joey thought about this for a moment, "well there's a lot of restaurants in this city."

"Joey's right man, even if you could walk, you might never find them." Chandler added.

"And at least you know she has to come back here right?" Monica said while finishing putting a bandage on Ross' knee. "So you should just wait here with some ice on your knee and you can confront them when they get back. With all of us here to support you."

"Hell yeah, and we can all beat him up when we're done supporting you!" Joey said with a mean look.

"Thanks guys. I just hope that Rachel won't get to hurt by all of this."

With that everyone settled in to wait for Rachel to return. Joey and Chandler ordered pizzas, which everyone ate except for Ross. Ross was very silent for the rest of the evening as he thought about how best to tell Rachel the bad news. She was definitely going to be upset. In a way Ross almost felt responsible for hurting her this time as well. Sure he wasn't the one cheating, but he was going to be the one telling her. Maybe he shouldn't tell her. She seems to be really happy with this guy, was it worth it to ruin a chance she may have at happiness? Maybe Mark was kissing Chloe good-bye? Not likely, unless people were using their tongues in good-bye kissing these days, which rules out any possibility that she is a relative as well.

****

**Restaurant**

****

Rachel and Mark were eating in a very fancy Italian restaurant. Mark was telling Rachel some story, while Rachel smiled and nodded every so often to make it appear like she was listening. In reality Rachel was think about her relationship with both Mark and Ross:

Look at him over there, cute, interesting, cares about me, I mean I am with a great guy. So why can't I get Ross out of my head? See, there you go, I just thought about him again.

_Ok, not thinking about Ross. Thinking about Mark...what did he just say...smile and nod...there we go, he's smiling back...he has such a cute smile. Ross had an adorable smile too. Especially when he was getting all into talking about his dinosaur stuff, even though he obviously knew that no one was really paying any attention. I should have paid more attention to him._

"Don't you agree?" The question snapped Rachel out of her inner monologue.

"Hmm, what?"

"I asked if you agreed."

"Um, well that is an interesting question...do I agree?"

_Do I agree with what? Damn I should have been paying attention._

"Rachel do you have something on your mind?"

"What? No, I don't have someone on my mind." Rachel said with a laugh.

"Someone?"

"Something. I meant something! You know how I get when I've had a couple glasses of wine." Rachel giggled nervously as she took a big gulp of wine from the glass sitting in front of her to keep her from putting her foot in her mouth again.

A lustful little smile emerged on Mark's face. "Oh I know how you can get when you've had a couple glasses of wine."

_Nice one Rach now instead of thinking that you weren't paying attention he thinks that you are an easy drunk!_

**Monica and Rachel's Apartment**

Everyone except Ross had fallen asleep. Monica was lying on the couch, Pheobe draped over a chair, and Chandler was on the floor next to Joey, who had curled up holding a pizza box like it was his childhood blankie.

Ross sat staring at the door, not even blinking until his eyes were so dry that he had no other choice.

Then there was the sound of voices outside, it was definitely Mark and Rachel. He heard the key in the door, and saw the handle begin to turn. Ross got to his feet wincing in pain from his previous injury. The door swung open and Mark and Rachel walked in.

"Oh! Ross you scared me!" Rachel said with a jump "and hello guys." Surprised at finding the whole group still hanging out this late.

Everyone groggily started to wake up and get to their feet staring at Mark and Rachel not saying a word. Joey put on the most threatening face he could manage, which was somewhat diluted due to the bit of pizza sticking to his face.

"Hey Joe, you got a little pizza on your face there." Chandler pointed out. Joey searched his cheek until he found, smiled, popped it in his mouth, then looked threatening again.

"There ya go." Chandler said rolling his eyes.

"What's going on guys?" Rachel asked looking a little worried.

"You should ask your pal Mark that question." Ross said taking a step towards them, and having to limp on his sore knee.

"Ross! Stop embarrassing me, and yourself ok. Stop trying to get between me and Mark."

"Look Rach, I know I screwed things up for us, and this isn't about me trying to get you back. After I say what I have to tell you, I don't expect you to come running back to me, but I just can't sit by and let it happen!"

"Let what happen Ross?"

"Yes Ross, what is happening?" Mark asked seeming nonchalant.

"Oh you know! Rachel I know this won't be easy to hear, but earlier tonight I saw Mark kissing Chloe down at the copy store."

"What?! Oh Ross come on!" Rachel was getting very angry.

"Go ahead Mark try to deny it!" Ross yelled limping even closer to them.

"Ok, it isn't true, I don't even know anyone named Chloe." Mark said looking confused.

Rachel turned back at Ross, she was looking more angry than he had ever seen her before.

"Ross I thought that we were still going to be able to be friends, but you aren't making that easy on me!"

"Rachel, Rachel calm down." Mark put his hands on Rachel's shoulders to try and settle her down. "Maybe Ross and I just need to have a little talk, I mean we never really did that." Mark turned to Ross. "What do you say Ross? We can go get coffee sometime, and figure out our little situation."

"I'm fine to talk right here, right now." Ross tried to stand as tall as he could.

"Very well, shall we take this out to the hallway for a little privacy." Mark looked around the room at everyone staring at them.

"Ok, but only because if I have to kick your ass, I don't want ladies present." Ross said and gallantly limped out the door.

"Whatever you say." Mark said as he held the door for Ross. He then turned to Rachel. "We'll only be a minute sweety." With that, he closed the door.

Everyone in the room stared at each other for a minute.

"I think I might just..." Rachel said as she moved closer to the door.

"Oh yeah, we definitely got to listen in on this one." Joey said running as quietly as he could over to the door, while Rachel opened it just a crack.

Outside Mark pulled Ross into a corner where he hoped nothing would be over heard.

"Look Ross, the two of you are through! I don't know what you hope to achieve here, but drop it, unless you want to be limping for the rest of your life!"

Ross could see that the door to the apartment was cracked open, and knowing his friends like he did, he knew that they would be listening in.

"Ok Mark. I will drop it entirely, on one condition."

"What?" Mark was obviously getting tired of this.

"Admit it to me now. Admit that you kissed Chloe to me, and I will walk...hobble away right now."

Mark thought about this for a minute. It certainly would be easier than beating the hell out of Ross, and he wouldn't have to explain anything to Rachel.

"Fine." Mark said with a smile. "Hell as long as it is just between you and I, not only did I kiss her, but any night I haven't spent with Rachel, I have been with Chloe. And you know what the best part is? I got the idea from you!"

Ross just stared at him for a minute.

"Yeah that's right" Mark continued "I heard about you and this Chloe, and I had to see who this girl was that you would be willing to cheat on Rachel with, and I have to tell you, you were right, she is good."

Ross heard enough, he took a swing at Mark, that hit nothing but air, and Ross lost his balance falling to the ground. Mark stood over him laughing.

"I didn't mean to cheat on Rachel. I was drunk, I was out of my mind with grief, and I made the stupidest mistake of my life! I didn't intentionally go out and do it, and if I could go back and do things differently I would because no woman even comes close to comparing to Rachel!"

"Shhh!" Mark said trying not to laugh too loudly at the image of Ross on the floor. "We don't want anyone to hear you."

"Too late!"

Mark spun around to see Rachel and the rest of the group in the hallway staring at him.

In a fit of rage Mark spun around and punch Ross in the face.

Ross hit the ground unconscious, and all was darkness.

* * *

Ok, end of this chapter, hope you liked it, let me know what you thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Alrighty, here is the fourth and final chapter. Thanks for all the reviews so far, I am so happy that guys have enjoyed it. I hope you all like the ending!

**

* * *

Monica and Rachel's Apartment**

"You stay away from her!" Ross shouted suddenly causing everyone in the room to jump.

He looked around for a moment attempting to gather his bearings. The last thing that he remembered he was out in the hallway with Mark standing over him. Then there was a quick flash of pain and darkness. Now he looked around to find himself laying on the couch in Monica and Rachel's apartment with Rachel sitting on the floor next to him holding a bag of ice on his head. Pheobe was sitting in one of the chairs, and Monica was making tea for everyone. Joey and Chandler were nowhere to be seen.

"How are you feeling honey?" Rachel asked him sweetly. .

"Rach I am so sorry!" Ross said wincing a little from the pounding he was beginning to feel in his head.

"Ross, what are you sorry for? You didn't do anything except be a great friend!" Rachel said as she let the bag of ice rest on his head so she could run her fingers along his face.

Ross closed his eyes so that he could just enjoy the moment of closeness with her. He had missed these little touches, he had missed everything about her. His eyes snapped open again, he couldn't let himself get carried away, and let his hopes skyrocket only to come crashing down in flames. Rachel said it herself, he had been a good friend, it was obvious that was still how she looked at him, as a friend.

Rachel was also savoring this moment, she too had missed being able to touch him. She looked at him there, he seemed so peaceful at this moment. She knew a lot of people considered him dorky, and kind of awkward, but she couldn't help but see a truly wonderful man. A man who would do anything for her. Was she a fool for letting him get away? Yes what he did was horrible, but was it worth losing a million of these little moments? But what's done is done. She to had said some terrible things to him. She spent the last several months trying desperately to convince him that they were done...finished.

Joey and Chandler came walking back into the apartment. Chandler was out of breath and holding onto Joey's shoulder for support.

"Well we certainly chased him off." Chandler wheezed.

"What are ya talking about _we_!" Joey said while Chandler crawled to a chair. "You ran out of breath after the second block, and I had to come back for you."

"Well I think he had learned his lesson by that point." Chandler stated unconvincingly. "Besides we had to come back and make sure everyone was ok here."

"Yeah, whatever, you need to get to the gym more often my friend." Joey said as he sat down in a chair next to the table.

"Yeah, yeah." Chandler waved his hand in the air dismissively.

"So what happened, I don't remember anything after Mark hit me." Ross asked the group.

"Well, after he hit you Chandler grabbed him and Joey went over to beat him up." Monica said excitedly.

"So you beat the hell out of him Joe?" Ross asked with a grin.

"Not exactly." Joey said smiling over at Rachel.

"What? You hit him?" Ross looked over at Rachel. She held up her other hand to reveal a bag of ice sitting on her knuckles.

"Yeah, then Chandler let him weasel away, and the two of us chased after him." Joey looked at Chandler accusingly.

"What? He was very maneuverable!" Chandler tried to defend himself.

"It doesn't matter, thank God it's all over! Now who wants some tea?" Monica asked as she brought the mugs around to everyone.

While Monica was serving tea Ross looked back at Rachel. He stared long and hard into her eyes and smiled warmly at her. She returned the look of affection.

"Rach I am so sorry that this happened, and I am so sorry that I was the one that had to tell you. Believe me I didn't want to hurt you anymore..." Rachel cut him off by putting her finger to his lips.

"Ross please, I am the one who should be apologizing to you. I'm sorry I didn't believe you when you told me about Mark, I promise I will never think you are lying again." She smiled at Ross and He smiled back.

"I still can't believe you hit him." Ross giggled a little bit.

"Well, I couldn't have some bully beating up by boyfriend." Rachel said hopefully.

Ross stopped and stared at her.

_Did she say boyfriend? Maybe Mark hit me harder than I thought. Could she really want to give us another shot?_

Rachel sat waiting with a look of worry.

_Oh did I just make a huge mistake? Does he still want anything to do with me after this whole Mark thing? Oh Ross please say something, cause I can't catch my breath enough to say anything else._

"Did you...um...heh... boyfriend?" Ross asked unsure.

"Uh huh?" Rachel said still not able to fully speak.

"Are you saying that you are willing to give _us_ another shot?" Ross asked his spirits lifting.

"Uh huh!" Rachel nodded her agreement.

Ross wasted no more time, he lunged forward to kiss her just as she did the same, they bumped heads.

"Ouch!"

The smiled at one another, and slowly moved in for a kiss this time. It started soft, and gradually became very passionate. The rest of the group finally took notice of what was going on. They all smiled at one another.

**Monica and Rachel's Apartment – Much Later**

****

All of the lights in the apartment are off, everyone has gone home for the evening. The light in Monica's bedroom flicks on. Monica opens the door to go to the bathroom, and light floods the living room revealing Ross and Rachel still kissing on the couch.

"Oh my God! Haven't you guys even come up for air yet?" Monica asked loudly.

All she receives in return are muffled moans.

"Well Rachel at least move it to your bedroom for crying out loud!"

Rachel immediately pulls away.

"She has a point!" Rachel says with a grin.

"An excellent point." Ross agrees.

They both stand up and move towards Rachel's bedroom. Ross winces in pain, and Rachel grabs one of his arms to help him.

"Ross promise me one thing." Rachel said as she leads him to her room.

"Anything!"

"From now on you only do your copying at another copy place."

"But the nearest other one is..." Ross stops short seeing the look that Rachel is giving him. "Is... is so close how could I not go there!" Ross laughs nervously.

"Good boy!" Rachel says as she leads him into the bedroom and closes the door.

* * *

Ok, well that's it, the end of my first story. I hope everyone liked it, thankyou so much for the encouraging reviews, I will try to get working on another story soon!


End file.
